Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Who's the Strongest?
Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Who's the Strongest? is the two hundred second episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Nnoitra Gilga conclude their battle. Summary As Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue look on in shock, Nnoitra generates two more weapons from his third pair of arms. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi tells a concerned Ichigo not to interfere in Kenpachi's fight. Nnoitra is surprised to see that Kenpachi is happy with the turn of events and the pair resume their fight. While they are fighting, Nnoitra wonders why Kenpachi continues to fight back despite being repeatedly injured by the Espada. Nnoitra eventually manages to cut Kenpachi's neck, prompting the captain to remark that he really will die if they continues fighting as they had been. He states that he does not want to die and reveals that Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto had forced him to learn Kendō when he joined the Gotei 13. As he recalls Yamamoto's lessons, he claims that though kendō is not his style, he accepts that a sword is more powerful when it is swung with both hands. Nnoitra tells him that everyone knows that and charges towards Kenpachi, telling himself that he is the strongest. Kenpachi holds his Zanpakutō with both hands and swings it down, sending a torrent of sand into the air. When the sand settles, Nnoitra is kneeling on the ground with a large wound on his left shoulder and chest. Kenpachi tells him that he is amazed that he is still alive and compliments his toughness. He turns to leave, but Nnoitra demands to know where he is going, as he does not regard the battle as being over. Kenpachi tells him that he just ended the fight and that he is not obliged to kill somebody who can no longer fight. Nnoitra stands up, claiming that he can still fight. Kenpachi remains silent, agitating Nnoitra, who asks if he is scared of him. Kenpachi eventually relents and tells Nnoitra to attack him. As Nnoitra lunges at Kenpachi, he reminisces about searching for Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo for Sōsuke Aizen. In front of a smoldering colony of Hollows, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck asks him why he killed the members of the colony when they had not been ordered to do so. He tells her that they were received no orders to not kill them either. Nelliel comments that slaughtering the Hollows goes against their mission, but Nnoitra retorts that nobody out there follows Aizen and that killing them benefits Aizen. Nelliel asks if he really did it for Aizen, but he dismisses the question, instead stating that they could not be Vasto Lorde if he could kill them so easily. Nnoitra tells her that she is making too big a deal out of killing one or two hundred Hollows. Nelliel lectures him about how they evolved from such lowly Hollows and leaves, saying that he is still a child even after becoming an Espada. Nnoitra then recalls an instance when Nelliel saved him from a Hollow. He asks her why she saved him and she replies that she simply stopped him from killing himself, so that the Espada would not lose one of its members. Nnoitra states that she knows that he hates her and asks why he follows her everywhere. She tells him that it is because he is weaker than her and walks off. Nnoitra dismisses this and comments that everyone looks down on him, which he despises. He states that he will mercilessly kill everyone in a single hit no matter what their circumstances are. Kenpachi and Nnoitra clash, resulting in Nnoitra's defeat. As he collapses, Nel awakens and watches as he falls. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru announces that today's topic is Nnoitra. He states that Nnoitra's strength is to be found in his Hierro, which Nnoitra claims is the strongest in the Espada's history. Gin then moves on to his Resurrección, stating that he can produce scythes from his arms. Gin inquires if he can summon other items such as hedge clippers or a can opener. Nnoitra angrily asks him if he wishes to die. Characters in Order of Appearance # Nnoitra Gilga # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (flashback) # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (flashback) # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) # Yasutora Sado (flashback) # Pesche Guatiche (flashback) # Dondochakka Birstanne (flashback) Fights * Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * Hollow techniques used: * (flashback) Fullbring used: * (flashback) Resurrección used: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes